The Son is the Catalyst
by Ganga-Zumba Palmares
Summary: SokkaZuko PreSlash. Zhao has finally found a way to defeat Zuko and capture the Avatar. Trapped in a suspicious village, Fire, Water and Air must learn to cast away their preconceptions and overcome.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any of the characters associated with said show.

**Notes/ Warning:** This story is Pre-Slash. Meaning, no kissing or 'I love you', but the stage will be set for a boy/boy relationship between Sokka and Zuko. If you do not like this type of coupling, if you are offended, please feel free to click the 'Back' button and never return. I do not want any flames concerning anything I have mentioned in the Warning. Oh, and don't ask for the relationship to get hot and heavy. I can't and won't write those types of scenes, I can't even write kissing and I don't know how to write mushy romance. Thank you for reading the warning, please leave a review, I look forward to your opinion.

**A/N:** I added to this chapter, but it's barely noticeable. My writing style is really frustrating me. Damn my lack of intrinsic expression.

"Aang! Be careful!" Katara exclaimed, quickly trying to judge the distance between the body of water and their spot in the sky. Aang once again leaned over on Appa's side, shooting Katara one of his ever present smiles. "Hey, I just told you to watch out!" Cheeks tinged with indignation and blue eyes flashed, catching the Avatar's gaze and narrowing.

"Relax Katara. It's not like he'd get hurt if he fell off anyway." Sokka leaned back, placing his hands behind his head nonchalantly, his eyes shut contently and his posture relaxed. Katara sent her brother a look before sighing.

"I know that, but still…" She glanced between Sokka and Aang, thinking that maybe she should take her brother's advice and loosen up. After all, they had been traveling for quite some time with little interruption. Well, there were a few instances of not so favorable occurrences, but overall, they seemed to be having a pretty laidback two weeks. No Fire Nation attacks or friends in imminent danger, just Appa, the skies and an occasional rest stop.

Katara flipped open their map, wondering idly if they were lost again. Her gaze moved to the water below them, and then back to their would-be route. '_This is hopeless'_, she thought miserably; the vague feeling that she was the only one on this trip who cared where they were sprang into her mind. Eyes wondering slyly from Sokka to Aang, Katara decided she was probably right. Her brother and the Avatar seemed to pay little to no attention to where exactly they were flying. '_Wait till we're stranded with no food. Then they'll pay attention to the map'._

Her musings broke off when Aang proclaimed loudly, "I see a village up ahead!"

Katara smiled in relief, knowing that this would be perfect opportunity to sit back and quit worrying for at least an afternoon. Plus, they were running low on supplies, and if they didn't stop now there was no telling when their next chance would arrive.

They strained their eyes and tried to get a good look at the fast approaching town. From what they could see, it didn't appear to be anything special. It was small, like a lot of the other towns they had stayed in. Small houses could be distinguished below the horizon. '_Or are they huts?_' The blue-eyed girl wondered. Katara wrinkled her nose, catching the distinct sentiment that they should turn around. '_Nonsense,'_ she thought, shaking the idea from her head. _'I should be used to meeting new people by now.'_

They landed on the dirt with a soft thud, Appa managing to somehow hit the ground gracefully. Sokka scanned the faces of the awed villagers, scratching the back of his head and putting on his best smile. He looked to his side and saw that Katara and Aang were attempting to do the same.

The people of the town seemed to forget their errands, and opted to stand around and stare. Their clothes were soft in color and matched the dowdy ground on which their village was built, skin sun tanned and smooth. Their features were pinched as though the presence of outsiders offended them. Children hid behind mothers, tiny hands clinging timidly to muted skirts. An elderly man approached them, and they assumed he held some sway in the town.

"Hello, we were just wondering if we could, uh, rest here at your village for a little while. You know, stock up on supplies and all that." Katara fidgeted nervously with her hands, becoming increasingly uncomfortable under the untrusting gazes of the people around her. She looked at the man's chest rather than his face, somehow unable to look him straight in the eye.

"We'll be out of here in no time at all. You'll barely notice us." Aang grinned in his innocent, how-can-you-deny-me way and waited for the villagers to reply, his curved mouth falling when all he received in response was wide-eyed gawking. After a drawn out episode of silence, the elderly man finally stepped forward, face welcoming but guarded.

"Of course you are welcome, stay as long as you wish." The mans scrutinizing dark eyes darted between the three of them, making the air tense. His probing looks stopped briefly on Sokka and Katara, flashing inconspicuously before landing on Aang and stopping for good.

"Thanks…" Sokka muttered, his usually care free demeanor stifled by such an unenthusiastic greeting. He glanced between Aang and the elderly man, taking note of the peculiar feeling that seemed to circulate around them.

"Stay as long as you wish." The man repeated, a tiny grin gracing his grizzled features. They exchanged glances, all three wanting to know if they were the only ones feeling uneasy, and realizing with some disappointment that the sensation was shared.

Aang lead Appa through the crowd, his shaky steps following the unsure path made by Katara. She wanted to get them a place to stay, and these people weren't making it any easier. Towns often rejoiced when the Avatar visited without notice, but the residents here didn't seem to value their presence. _'Maybe they just think we're suspicious,' _Aang thought, trying to explain the unfamiliar behavior. _'They just need know they can trust us.'_

Katara somehow managed to secure rooms, smiling stiffly and nodding all the way through the process. Aang and Sokka, eager to leave the town, actually helped with gathering supplies. They were going to leave first thing in the morning. As much as being stared at irked them, the prospect of a good nights sleep outweighed their uneasiness.

Sokka sighed and gathered his bags. Katara had a pretty extensive list of groceries and errands-if he had known how much he would have to do, he wouldn't have volunteered, no matter how bad he wanted to get out of this place.

His blue eyes shifted to the people gathered in the small scale market. They seemed to avoid him as though he carried a life threatening disease, and quite frankly, Sokka didn't understand why. They were usually greeted with excitement and cheer. This place was gloomy and ominous; it was like the air was so tense it could suffocate you. Even the children shot him strange looks and shielded expressions. He could understand all this hostility if they were Fire Nation, but they weren't and he couldn't conceive of the villagers mistaking them for the aggressors. It just didn't make any sense.

Sokka stopped in front of a stand, lazily picking up what looked like a piece of fruit, he honestly didn't know what, and turned his gaze to the shop owner. He was greeted by the sight of a large man, tanned by the sun and, presumably, irritated by Sokka's presence.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could, uh, buy this." Sokka said uncertainly, holding up the object in question. The man behind the booth slowly drew his eyes to the Water Tribe boy, his lips twitching downwards in an unwelcome fashion. The mans aura was dark and unfriendly, the same air hanging about his form that surrounded the old man who greeted them. Sokka forced a small grin onto his face, pretending not to notice the man's demeanor, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing him leave in intimidation. Sokka jerked his hand forward, presenting what he thought was a more than generous payment.

With a groan, the man grabbed the money and looked away from Sokka's stare, already wishing to forget he was standing in front of him.

Sokka shifted his weight to the other foot, gripping the bags in his arms more firmly. '_Oh well,_' he thought with a shrug, '_We'll be out of here soon enough._' The young Water Tribe boy spun on his heel and started off towards Katara and Aang, anxious to escape the sight of the villagers.

He walked through the parting crowds, making sure to smile at anyone who frowned at him. The least he could do was to show that they weren't threatening, even if it didn't seem to have any affect what so ever. His optimism was hard to keep in place; the people of this town had the innate ability to hide in gloom even when the sun was high in the sky.

Managing to shrug off his discomfort, Sokka couldn't help but grin when he was greeted by Aang's gleeful voice. The boy could inspire a glimmer of elation within him at the most random times.

"Alright, time to eat!" Aang exclaimed upon seeing Sokka and the many things he struggled to carry. The next few moments were spent eating, and eating speedily. Katara rolled her eyes and helped herself, used to, but not appreciating Sokka and Aang's hardy appetites.

Aang stuffed one more peace of bread into his mouth, reclining back against the wall and sighing in satisfaction. Even if the tone in this town was less than desirable, their food was almost good enough to die for. Katara and Sokka also finished their meals, Sokka smiling in fulfillment and Katara looking content.

"I guess this place isn't so bad after all." Aang said in obvious amusement, smirking as Momo fell off the table, no longer able to eat another bite.

"I don't know, this place still seems a little shady to me." Katara grumbled, not as taken back by a good meal as Aang. She sent Sokka a look, knowing he had the same reservations as she did.

"I think Katara's right, Aang. These people don't want us here, and they show it, too." Sokka fixed his blue eyes on the Avatar, not wanting Aang to get the bright idea of staying here any longer than they had to. Aang looked into the twin stares he was receiving, then shut his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They did seem hesitant to let us stay here." Aang looked out their open door, realizing that the path outside was probably empty because of them. Thin trails of wind blown dirt drifted through the air, turning over on the ground and dissipating.

"We should pack up tonight," Katara began, interrupting Aang's minor melancholy. "We should leave first thing in the morning." The blue-eyed girl beamed at the Avatar, hoping to erase a little of his dismal mood. Aang grinned back, gaze shining despite the unfavorable reception from the village.

Sokka glanced between them and opened his mouth for a wise remark, only to be cut off by a woman's scream.

"What was that?" Aang asked, grabbing his staff and leaning out the door. His eyes widened in dismay and shock.

"The Fire Nation…" Katara whispered in anger. Shooting a look behind her back, she saw Sokka take hold of his Boomerang before she took a deep breath, preparing to fight.

Outside the villagers attempted to fend off soldiers with what ever weapon they could get their hands on, no matter how meager. This attack had obviously been a surprise, not only for the members of this small town, but for the Avatar as well.

"It's Zuko and his minions." Sokka muttered as they exited their room. He tossed his weapon at a Fire Nation soldier who was busying himself with setting fire to a home, the boomerang connecting solidly with his head.

"We've got to help the villagers!" Aang yelled, flipping over another soldier before kicking him in the stomach. Katara nodded, dodging an attempt to render her unconscious.

Sokka caught his Boomerang as it once again returned to him, only to drop it in surprise when the ground shook.

"What is this?" Katara asked, confused, as she hung onto a near by building.

The ground broke and rose, rock shooting upwards into the air. Fire Nation soldiers screamed in pain and alarm as the land knocked them from their Rhino's and broke their limbs. The Avatar and his friends looked on in impressed silence as the earth tried to defeat the invaders.

"They're Earth Benders…these villagers are Earth benders…" Sokka said in semi-wonder, not liking the fact that it had taken them this long to figure it out.

The ground shuddered once more, and Fire soldiers fell to their knees. They stood and watched, unsure of what they could do.

Sparks and ash floated in the air, making even the sun lit sky appear chaotic. Buildings creaked and groaned as their insides were scorched and weakened. Together with the moving ground, fire lay ruin to half the town.

"Watch out!" Aang was startled from his trance when Katara shoved him to the ground, narrowly avoiding the crumbling debris of a fire lit building. The brown-eyed Avatar made sure his savior was alright, not wanting to be dismissed by her shrugs. Sokka was by their side, and Aang noticed with no small amount of panic that his eyes were looking ahead of them, gaze pointed and filled with trepidation.

"Avatar!" Aang's eyes widened a fraction. He was by no means surprised to hear the light voice of the Fire Nation Prince as the town burned down around them, but that didn't make his arrival any more welcome.

Zuko smirked, his face more arrogant than Aang considered humanly possible. The Prince clenched his fists, flame engulfing them both. The Avatar silently bristled at the challenge.

"Well Avatar? Are you going to face your defeat?" Zuko's voice rang of confidence, one eyebrow rising in practiced insolence. Aang picked up his staff, hand curling securely around its wooden body. Sokka and Katara traded glances, not comfortable with Aang taking on the Fire Nation foe.

"Call off your soldiers and I'll fight you." Aang proposed, his voice forcibly calm. His brown eyes darted to the few earth benders left standing. Though their abilities were a surprise, trained soldiers still managed to keep their unbreakable hold.

"I'll tell you what," Zuko began, his voice amused. "You defeat me, and you can call them off yourself." The Prince's smirk grew wider, his eyes glinting at what he perceived to be the upper hand. Aang's frown deepened, his eyes growing darker.

The Avatar shifted his feet, readying himself to either attack or be attacked. Zuko's grin didn't leave his face, nor did it loose its nerve.

'_Let's see you get out of this now Avatar'_, the Prince thought, joints aching in anticipation. He readied himself for battle, mind focusing on his only chance for honor. His instincts, however, refused to center on what the rest of him found important. Something was off, both in the air and in the earth, a tingling of senses that wrapped closely around his spine. His heart beat fiercely in his chest despite a lack of exertion.

Aang watched the tense prince wordlessly, questioning his slight pause.

"Now we see who possesses the most skill once and for all, Avatar." In spite of Zuko's small hesitation, his voice had not lost its edge.

In one swift motion, the Prince charged Aang, attempting to gain a lead in their duel. The Avatar dodged, hoisting himself up through the air and landing elegantly on his feet. Zuko fumed, already losing hold of his temper.

Regardless of the situation, Aang smirked and prepared for the next assault. He twirled his staff above his head flawlessly, faltering when the attention of the Fire Nation Prince turned from him.

Zuko glanced behind his shoulder, unsure of the vibrations from under his feet. The earth bending attack had stopped, and if he didn't know better, he'd say it felt like a stampede. He looked back at the Avatar, who was now standing off guard, and then to the Avatar's friends, to his men, to the villagers. All stood bewildered and alert. Perhaps he should have trusted his misgivings after all.

Rhinos appeared on the horizon, amidst warriors and clouds of dust. Zuko frantically searched for answers, not liking the one that came so easily to his mind. _'Zhao…but it can't be! He wouldn't dare!'_ Even as the thought entered his mind Zuko knew it wasn't true. Zhao would gladly take from him his only chance of redemption in his Nation. Apparently, being defeated in an Agni Kai by someone half his age had taken a swipe at his pride.

Soldiers, not his own, took on villagers everywhere he looked, until finally, he himself was confronted by a foe he easily defeated. Perhaps Commander Zhao was as pathetic as he seemed, and had underestimated the Prince. _'Oh well,' _Zuko thought confidently. _'He will pay for my delay.'_

Soldier after soldier fell at Zuko's hands, and the Prince noticed in amusement that the Avatar was having as easy a time as he. But on further speculation, Zuko came to realize that this may be what Zhao had in mind. _'He wants to wait us out. He brought enough soldiers to wage a war, all because he can't defeat me on honorable terms!' _A desperate plan, but Zhao was by no means an un-desperate man.

Homes burned around him, leaving structured shells and trembling women and children. The villagers screeched in anguish, incapable of keeping the possessed soldiers from plunging their swords and raising their fists.

Aang, Sokka and Katara tried to defend the town's people, struggling to keep their turbulent emotions in check. This was a massacre, the first any of them had seen in person, close enough to feel the blood on their hands.

"Zuko! Call them off!" The voice of the young water bender barely registered in the Fire Prince's preoccupied mind, having no time to heed the words of a distressed Water Tribe girl. Thoughts of betrayal and Zhao ran through his psyche, but the one feeling that rolled in his head, taking everything else with it, was the feeling of defeat.

He was brought back to the present when an Earth bending man screamed, having little success in protecting himself from a Fire Nation soldier. Temporarily forgetting his battle with the Avatar, Zuko gritted his teeth, fists burning, and took on those trying to foil his plans. Flames, fists, and feet all rose and fell, descending powerfully to incapacitate all those in their destructive path. One by one he brought down the aggressors, movements rapid and sharp.

Breathing heavily, the young fire bender found himself in a precarious position: He was out numbered two to one, flanked by unwelcoming fire benders who didn't appear to be on his side. Breath leaving his lungs in one quick burst, Zuko threw himself, hard and fast, at the man in front of him. His fist came down swiftly, surrounded by flame, only to be caught mid-way and twisted behind his back.

Letting out a pained grunt, Zuko struggled in the grip, the pain in his wrist becoming more acute. Even more daunting was the second fire bender smirking maliciously, readying himself to charge the Prince with blazing kicks and punches. The man holding his wrist laughed quietly in his ear and took hold of the back of his neck. Hot breath lapped the side of his face, like fire licking away his skin. '_How did they get so strong?' _Zuko thought desperately, eyes darting in all directions in search of escape.

As though reading his thoughts, a boomerang came in from the right, knocking the man ready to charge off his feet. The hand around his wrist loosened, giving him the only chance he needed. Zuko ripped himself from the offending mans grasp, whipping around to hit the soldiers head with a well placed kick.

The yellow eyes of the Prince sought out the form of his "rescuer". His gaze landed on a blue-eyed, dark skinned boy, grinning stupidly and holding a boomerang. Zuko raised and eyebrow in disbelief as Sokka continued to give him that same, toothy grin. '_That idiot_' Zuko thought in exasperation.

The fighting continued for a few more moments before finally dwindling down to nothing, and the people still standing were left to stare in awe as the sun was blocked and the blue sky hidden. No light from outside filtered in, the only way sight was made possible was by the burning homes and trees, contributions of the Fire Nation. Walls of rock and dirt sealed the town off from attack. A few of the Earth benders even clapped or cheered, glad to see the attackers thwarted in their plans.

"They sealed us in." mumbled the fire prince quietly, eyes snapping back and forth between the Avatar and the wall that trapped him. His breath came out rushed, due to the exertion of fighting as much as it was to frustration. As much as he liked being cut off from Zhao's overwhelming forces, the thought of being trapped in an Earth village with the Avatar made his stomach clench.

"Well?" Katara began testily, standing in-between Sokka and Aang, both of whom were looking towards Zuko expectantly. "Are you going to tell us what this is all about or not?" Her lips were drawn in a tight line, clearly showing that she wanted the whole story.

The Prince's eyes darted to the remains of his men. '_Less than half left_' Zuko noted in dismay and anger. He grabbed his helmet from one of the soldiers, grasping the charred edges tightly.

"You, Earth Bender," Zuko pointed to a man from the village, who cowered when addressed. "Open this wall, we're leaving." The last of his proclamation was said through tightly gritted teeth, voice strained with the effort to stay calm. '_What happened to my ship_' the prince thought frantically. '_My crew, Uncle? What of them?_'

"You have got to be kidding me! We just got rid of those guys, and you want to invite more in?" Aang moved in front of Zuko, raising his staff, a determined look in his eye as he faced down the Prince. There was no way he was letting this guy endanger the lives of the villagers any more than he already had. Katara and Sokka stepped to either side of Aang, each with a resolute look of their own.

"Don't tell me you want to be killed by those Fire Nation freaks!" Sokka exclaimed loudly, voice reaching a hysterical level.

"I don't know if you noticed, but those guys were fighting you too." Katara added, looking Zuko in the eyes, clearly showing her disapproval. The Prince clenched his jaw, irritated at the possibility of having to admit to the indignity that his enemies were right.

"And what are we to do," Zuko started, not wanting to give up. "Wait till Commander Zhao gets bored and leaves? Because I assure you that won't be happening anytime soon."

"Of course we aren't going to wait around. But we have to come up with a plan first." Aang straightened, no longer seeing the point in acting aggressive. "We have to figure out a way for all of us to get out of here without anyone getting hurt. Fighting now will ruin our chances."

Zuko silently tried to relax his tense muscles, but found little success; he was still uptight about this whole situation. '_How am I going to get out of this?_' Zuko thought urgently, his mind trying to sort through his predicament without erupting into anger.

The Prince once again scanned the faces before him, then what was left of the buildings, and then the rock walls, all the while suffering from a small bout of panic and suffocation. He curled and uncurled his fists, the childish gesture a sign of his festering temper itching to surface. He did not want to agree, he loathed the very idea of actually _working_ with the Avatar.

'_I don't need the Avatar's help to take down someone from my own nation.' _Zuko thought indignantly, a sneer forming on his pale features. But, he couldn't defeat the entire force, he just didn't need any help with Zhao or freeing his crew, the Avatar could fight off the weak soldiers. _'And he may be able to get these people to open this wall…'_

"Very well." Zuko mumbled while trying to train his rapid breathing.

The Fire Nation prince sat alone in front of his room, hands hanging between his raised knees. The light of the day had been stifled by the villager's wall, blocking all natural illumination from the atmosphere. Streets were lined with torches or carefully placed candles, casting a yellow glow on everything in sight. If Zuko weren't used to the strange hue, he might have found it depressing. Though his mood was not downtrodden, that didn't mean his demeanor wasn't aggravated, and that made the prospect of simply resting or hiding away inside highly unappealing.

The villagers of the Earth bending town, however, had other ideas. As soon as Zuko had shown his face, parents began beckoning their children inside, shooting wary glances his way. He couldn't really blame them. Soldiers had, after all, invaded their town and forced them to take shelter under rock and earth. But that still didn't mean he liked being gawked and glared at, that only succeeded in setting off his own suspicions.

"You can't really expect them to trust you." Sokka's low voice caught the fire bender by surprise, his gaze snapping upward to the figure now standing a safe distance away from his side. Sokka met his look before his eyes flickered to the apprehensive villagers.

"They have no reason to." Zuko began stubbornly. "As soon as I defeat Zhao, I will continue my fight with the Avatar and rejoin my nation." The prince didn't take his eyes off the people shutting their doors or whispering in the shade, faces shrouded but clearly showing expressions of caution.

"I'm sure you will." Sokka stated absently, contemplating the truth to Zuko's words and their interesting situation. Yellow eyes glimpsed blue restlessly, noticing with a small amount of dejection that they were just as hooded and darkened by the light as the rest of the town.


End file.
